


Interlude in G Major

by summerhuntresses



Series: Just Another Normal Day [15]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla hates the Vampire Diaries, F/F, Fluff, More Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhuntresses/pseuds/summerhuntresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura cuddle and watch TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude in G Major

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a prompt by legendofhunnybuns. You can drop more prompts in my tumblr at witch-queen-of-camelot.

“This is such a terrible show. Why are you making me watch this, cupcake? Do you hate me that much?” Carmilla would never admit to whining, it was beneath her dignity. She was merely expressing her _extreme_ displeasure at her girlfriend’s taste in television. In a stoic, noble way.

Lying next to her, Laura sighed dramatically. “How many times do you want me to say it, Carm? We’re watching this for _research,_ not pleasure. It’s educational.” She nodded emphatically, then winced when her chin connected sharply with the top of Carmilla’s head.

The vampire groaned. “Jesus, buttercup, it’s bad enough that you’re making me watch this embarrassing attempt at entertainment, now you’re attacking me too? A girl could get her feelings hurt.”

Laura looked down and saw that her girlfriend was pouting playfully. She rolled her eyes. “Put the lip away, you big faker. I’m on to you and your faking ways!” She smiled, dropping a kiss on Carmilla’s forehead to bely any sting her words may have carried.

Carmilla hummed happily, burrowing into Laura’s chest and closing her eyes. She truly and honestly did not care about this show, with its silly vampires who couldn’t walk in the sun without magic and their vaguely incestual love triangle. Besides, any vampire who spent that much time actively suppressing his vampiric nature bored her. At least his brother had embraced it. And don’t even get her started on the silliness factor of the doppelganger concept. Although she had to admit, she did like the older one… Katherine? Katerina? Something like that. She had some serious sass. Carmilla could appreciate good sass.

Beneath her, she felt more than heard Laura’s occasional indignant interjections. She seemed to be objecting to something the vaguely suicidal protagonist was getting up to onscreen. Carmilla tuned out her girlfriend’s angry muttering and focused on the steady beat of her heart under the vampire’s ear.

She had never told Laura, but when they were cuddled together like this she loved when Laura would hold her, not just because of the comfort it brought but because she could feel Laura’s heartbeat and reassure herself that the girl was alive.

Laura had seemed slightly surprised that Carmilla wasn’t insisting on being the big spoon or whatever asinine term was being used now, but she hadn’t protested. She had just given Carmilla that incredible smile and opened her arms.

Of course, that led to Laura having complete control over Netflix, and Carmilla subsequently being forced to watch literally every vampire show or movie ever created by mankind, but she could live with that.

Carmilla glanced up at the face of her girlfriend. She had her angry scrunch face on and was muttering to herself, flushed red, with her hair sticking out everywhere and a pillow crease on one cheek. Carmilla had never thought someone so beautiful before.

There were worse places she could be.


End file.
